


Money speaks for Money (or the story of how Tony Stark, white, cishet, RICH, man found out about the world)

by armadilla



Series: Let the world burn [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, American Politics, Don't Have to Know Canon, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Suicide, MeToo, Murder-Suicide, Police Brutality, Politics, Sexual Harassment, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric, Women's Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadilla/pseuds/armadilla
Summary: Tony Stark was a playboy. Tony Stark was a philanthropist. Tony was a genius. Tony Stark could also be incredibly stupid and ignorant. Sure, he knew a lot about science,  but he never even *heard* the term social justice.Don’t worry, he will in this fanfiction. Repeatedly.---I am honestly tired of seeing very-rich Tony Stark ‘playing superhero' when he could do SO MUCH MORE. Since this is a fan fiction, I can finally make him do stuff (*evil laugh*).-First chapter is the summary table for all the different stories, I will add to it as I post them. I have a lot of stuff planned -  stay tuned.Check the tags to know what kind of themes will be treated (each chapter has different warnings.)Every story will be uploaded when it's completed, and each can be read by itself.[it's past 3 a.m. and I am writing this, why???]





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So, I am probably the worst person to write these stories. 1) I am not American, and 2) I am White and middle class. So, if there is anything you wished to be deleted/changed, just let me know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I am actually writing this. Wish me luck. 
> 
> The chapters will be added as I go. Some chapters will be divided into multiple parts.

**Index:**

**1) **Tony Stark, playboy.****

**Summary:** Tony Stark was a ‘playboy’, Clara a cleaner who is just too tired to deal with this shit.

Or: the Tony Stark #MeToo fanfic that shouldn’t exist, but now does.

 

**2) the other side.**

**Summary:** J.D is a homeless guy minding his own businesses. Just, once in a while, when he could afford it, he liked to get lost in the bottle. Enter Tony Stark, recovering alcoholic, emphasis on the ‘recovering’. Oh, and there is also the police, because  _ of course _ .  

 


	2. Tony Stark, Playboy (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark was a ‘playboy’, Clara a cleaner who is just too tired to deal with this shit.  
> Or: the tony Stark #MeToo fanfic that shouldn’t exist, but it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language. I have written this at night, so sorry for typos and other mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: sexual harassment in the workplace. He is clearly drunk, she is scared. Nothing more happens. But stuff will be discussed.

1:37

_ Fuck.  _

It was late. It was fucking late. She just wanted to be done. But, she had to clean the room and then - then the workshop. Damn. She would be lucky if she was going to be finished by morning.

_Well, standing here complaining won’t do much._

After checking that everything was clean, she walked toward the elevator with her supplies. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Just a few seconds. She nearly fell asleep in the minute it took the elevator to arrive. Once inside, she pressed the button that would lead her to the workshop.

It was the first time that she had to clean Mr. Stark’s workshop. She heard stories about cleaners getting fired after they cleaned the workshop. But, as she didn’t socialize much with her co-workers, it was impossible to confirm or deny those rumors. 

The ‘ding’ of the elevator startled her, but she quickly regained her composure. She maneuvered the cart containing the supplies outs of the elevator and stood there taking in the workshop. There was a lot of  _ stuff _ , everywhere. 

_Holy shit. I will never finish! What the fuck. This man, is he capable of cleaning after himself_ **_at all_ ** _?? _

From the state of the workshop, the answer was clearly “no, absolutely no. Nope. Nein. Nada.” She kinda wanted to cry. Or better, just give up and leave the room. But of course she couldn’t. There was the rent. Then there were bills. And savings for… well, there would be no savings, like always.  Life was unfair, really. 

_Time to work. This is not the time to feel sorry about my life._

She walked to the back of the workshop and started to clean. Everything was going well, better than she had expected. Sure, the man clearly didn’t know the existence of bins and towels considering the stains and the food containers left everywhere. But, overall it was quick to clean.  _ Whoever decided to use metal tables - THANK YOU!  _

She quickly developed a routine of picking up the food boxes first, and dealing with whatever was underneath later. Everything was going well. And then, as she was picked up a pizza box she heard the distinctive noise of a screen crashing to the floor.  _ Well, fuck.  _ She froze. She couldn’t move her eyes form the shattered tablet on the floor. What to do? 

* * *

 

The couch was soft. He felt like he could fall asleep here.  _ AH! Sleep, what is that? _ It’s not like he wasn’t tired, it’s just that this was one of those nights where his brain would not stop reminding him of how much of a failure he was. Obviously all with the voice of his father. He picked up the glass again and quickly downed the content. He made to refill the glass again, but found the bottle to be empty.  _ Dammit.  _

He stood and made his way to the alcohol cabinet. It was empty.  _ Fucking hell.  _ He went to look for stuff to drink, but nothing. No alcohol on the floor. Not even a drop. And damn, he needed more. ‘JARVIS, where can I find something to drink? Ah, also, no alcohol!! Not acceptable! How can there be no alcohol? It’s my house! No Alcohol!!’ He was not the most coherent person right now, he could feel that. But, he was still too conscious; he needed more. 

‘I must remind you that drinking is not a healthy habit, and from the amount you have already ingested -’ 

The AI was cut off by an angry ‘Shut up. Just tell me where!!’ 

‘My apologies, sir. The reserve left in the workshop is still nearly intact.’

Why didn’t he think of that? He always kept some alcohol there, for celebration (or that was what he told Pepper). He went to the lift, the doors opened right away and he stepped in. ‘Workshop’ he muttered to the AI.

‘Very well, sir. But I must advise you sir that -’ 

‘Not now, Jar. Workshop.’

As an answer, the AI closed the doors and the elevator started to move. 

* * *

She stayed frozen, looking at the shattered tablet for several seconds. Maybe she could just throw it away and no one would ever notice?  _ He must have countless of these _ . One couldn’t make a difference, she reasoned.  She resolved to just do that, damn the consequences. Not like she could fix it, and reporting the error was just to risky.  _ Can’t afford to get fired. Just can’t. Rich boy will just deal with the loss, if he will even notice.  _ She was crouching on the floor, trying to gather all the glass pieces that were scattered on the floor when the elevator doors opened.  _ Shit. _

* * *

He strolled in the workshop like he owned the place. Because well, he did own the place. The idea of more alcohol helped to lift his mood. Smile plastered on his face, he resolutely walked to the back of the workshop, where the alcohol cabinet was. He was nearly there when he had stop. There was someone sitting on his floor. A person. With a uniform. Glass pieces. Broken tablet. It took his alcohol huddled brain to realize what probably happened. Then, the person lifted her head and - 

_ Wow. Nice. Lucky me.  _ The woman in front of him was, simply put, gorgeous. 

‘Hello there.’ He put on his signature smirk on. Even though he was drunk, he was a playboy. Even his Wikipedia page said so (check it out!). He simply could not let an opportunity like this go to waste. Gorgeous woman on her knees in her workshop? This was one of his fantasies! He could seduce her, he totally could. He was Tony Stark for fuck’s sake!

She must not have noticed him when he entered because it took her a few seconds to realize who  _ he _ was. He could see the moment she did. The common surprised look took over her features.  _  Yes sweety, I am Tony Stark. Be amazed.  _ He knew the effect he had on women, he was a playboy! Did he say that already? Well, it was true! His night just got the potential to be more fun than he anticipated. 

If there was an hint of fear in her eyes, well, he couldn't notice lost in his thoughts as he was. 

‘Mr. Stark. Hello. I mean, good night - err. - evening. I am sorry I didn’t see you coming in. I-’ She abruptly stood, looking around completely lost. 

‘It’s a pleasure -- ?’

‘Oh. Sorry. It’s Carla Allende, sir.’

‘Well, hello Carla’. Tony said in his playboy-voice TM . It never failed. All women fell for it. Well, all women beside a certain  _ Carla _ . The woman was not meeting his eyes, just looking at the floor.

He followed her gaze and - _ oh. Oh.  _

A few seconds passed in absolute silence. Then she whipped her head ahead and smiled nervously. ‘Mr. Stark. About that. I am sorry. I - I am sorry. If there is anything I could do’ she finished, and soon went back to stare at the floor.

_ Oh god. She looks so precious.  _

‘Well, don’t worry about it.’ But wait. He thought about her words more closely. Was she suggesting something with that “anything”? This really started to look like the plot of a porn movie. 

‘Actually. Miss Allende _ , Carla,  -  _ he took a step forward, and slowly moved his hand toward her cheek - the tablet was quite expensive, let alone the value of the projects saved on it which are now lost. If you want to repay me, I think we could come to an agreement…’ He let the offer linger. He caressed her cheek suggestively to make her understand what he meant. 

* * *

It honestly took her a few seconds to understand what he was getting to. What sort of “agreement” he was referring to. She froze. His hand resting heavily on her cheek. A strong smell of alcohol coming off him. She could not stop looking at his smile. 

It took her a second to gather herself. The she acted. 

* * *

She was seriously hot. With those rich brown eyes, and the soft looking hair. She wasn’t skinny like the models he would go out with, but he really, really couldn't complain. Her curves were just perfect. He really hoped she would go along and accept his offer.  She seemed ok with his flirting. She didn’t move away, his hand still resting on her cheek. 

_ Probably need a minute to realize that Tony Stark just asked her for a one night st-- _

The punch to his face took him by surprise. He was holding his cheek when he noticed her furious expression. 

_ Is it possible that I misinterpreted the situation? _

* * *

 

She lost it. She just fucking lost it. As if punching Tony-fucking-Stark wasn’t enough, she started to yell at him. 

‘Who the fuck do you think you are? How dare you touch me? Get your fucking hand off me! You- Don’t touch me! You fucking - I am going to report you!! Fucking hell. Who gave you permission to touch me? Eh? Not me, you asshole.’

She was just so mad. There was a time where she would have let it go. She might have even taken up his offer. Maybe, she loathed to think of that, if she hadn’t been so tired and hadn’t reacted so quickly, she would have accepted.  _ Who would be so stupid to lose their job just because - fuck. I am that stupid. Fuck. fuck. FUCK.  _

She immediately fell silent.  _ Think you idiot, think!! Maybe it is not too late! _

‘Ahem, Mr. Stark. I am so sorry. Believe me. About ehm.. About… what.. About what you were saying. I, ahem, didn’t want to imply - I didn’t want to insult you. About the offer, I think --’

‘Report me?’ She heard him asking. He was still standing there, his eyes not focusing on her. He probably didn’t hear a word she said. 

‘What?’

‘You said you would report me’. As he kept talking, he seemed to regain his normal confidence. 

‘Wha-? Oh. Yes. I did say that -  _ think you idiot, think. You are SO fired -  _ BUT!! I am sorry. I am not going to do that, please don’t fire me?’  _ God, how lame can a person be? FIREEEED! _

 

‘Wait. What? You wanted to report me, but now you don’t? Actually, more importantly, report me to  _ what? For What? _ ’

It sounded like he was honestly curious. He wasn’t angry  (thank god for that!), just very, very confused. At that, a large part of her fear dissipated. It was difficult to remain afraid in front of his confused expression. 

‘HR?’  she answered hesitantly.  _ Is it possible that he didn’t know? Wasn't he a genius? _

‘HR?’

‘HR’

‘HR’?’ He repeated, and, okay - it was getting a bit too repetitive for her. 

‘Yes, HR.’ She just said slowly, as talking to a child. 

‘HR? But why??’ And here he sounded angry. 

 

And. The thing was that she was tired. Very tired. It was past 2 a.m. It was not time to deal with a drunk Tony Stark. She decided to just take the matter in her own hands to try to finish whatever was going on. 

‘Look Mr. Stark. I said already I will not report you for sexual harassment. It’s okay, really. Now, I would be  _ extremely _ happy if, in exchange, you would forget about the broken tablet. Or not. You know my name already, if you want to fire me. I- I would appreciate if you didn’t but.’ She paused.  _ Such a shitty day.  _ ‘Mr. Stark. Fire me if you will, I can’t pay for the tablet. I will just go home now. I am done here for the day.’ 

Thoughts of ‘ _ Fuck if I care’  _ and ‘ _ I am an idiot’  _ came to her at the same time. But what was done - was done. She squared her shoulders and made to go in the direction of the elevator. 

When a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her exit. 

* * *

She was leaving and he had to explain to her, he had to explain --  something! That- that it was flirting! And, who did she think he was? Sexual harassment? Not him, thanks. He was a playboy, not some kind of horny teenager catcalling girls on the street!! 

Without thinking he grabbed her arm. 

* * *

The fear she felt before came back … multiplied a hundred. Scratch that, a thousand,  _ at least.  _ She could feel his breath smelling of alcohol, she was that close to him. His grip wasn’t painful, but it was too firm.  _ I can’t get away.  _

She started struggling. But he didn’t let her go. She would have fought, maybe another punch. It had worked before, after all. But she was simply too terrified. Maybe she offended him talking about reporting him to HR?  _ Stupid! Of course you did! You fucking idiot!  _ In the end, she did all the she could do. 

* * *

 

She finally stopped struggling. He could finally talk to her now. But no, of course no. She was talking, whispering, really, it still felt like a scream

‘pleasepleasepleaseplease’.

At first, he didn’t understand why she would --  he quickly released her arm. 

_ Uh.  _

 

He didn’t even turn to see her running for the elevator. 

After an indefinite amount of time, he felt like moving again.  _ Fuck.  _ Like he was on autopilot, he went to the  alcohol cabinet. He didn’t bother to go back to the penthouse, he just sat down in a corner and started drinking. 

_ Fuck.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so sexual harassment is a serious topic. I hope I get this right.   
> This is an AU where everything is a bit more realistic. So, 'compliments' and innuendos are not only funny moments.


	3. Tony Stark, playboy (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark messed up. Now, apologies are in order. 
> 
> Or: what could be done, but reality sucks (also, men are trash).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized something, is this an AU-Real world ??
> 
> If you like the story, or have any suggestion, please comment :) This is the first piece of fiction I have written in a LOOONG time, so idk what I am doing.

His head throbbed.  _ Hungover. Fuck.  _ He looked around.  _ Workshop. Wha-  _ And then memories from the previous night flew in his awareness.  _ Double fuck.  _

He stood, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He was leaving the workshop when he noticed a cart full of cleaning supplies.  _ Right. Might as well be useful.  _ Looking at the supplies made him think of her. He didn’t want to. But his brain kept replaying scenes from the night before. He still couldn’t understand  _ what  _ exactly had happened. How did some innocent (ok not 100% innocent) flirting turn into that? 

_ Ugh. Pepper. Pepper must know what to do.   _   


It was late in the morning, so he decided to just head to her office and hope she would be there. She was: things were finally looking up for him. He knocked on the door, smiling. Without waiting for her answer, he walked in. 

‘So, what have you done?’ She said before he had the chance to say anything. 

‘What?’

‘That look. That smile. It’s your I-messed-up smile’

‘What?’. 

She sighed. He could be a genius, but for sure sometimes he didn’t act like it. ‘What did you do, Tony? Spill. Now.’

‘First, I am offended that  you would suspect that I would do something bad (he did  _ not _ miss her look exasperated look when he said that, in response he smiled more broadly). Second, that was my you-are-the-best smile , and third -’

‘Tony. Spill. Now. Or  _ you _ are going to take care the paperwork I won’t be able to finish.’

‘Okay, okay. I was gonna get there … Third, it is possible that I did something. I didn’t, trust me. But maybe. She said I did, but then she didn’t. I mean, I am me, I am awesome, who wouldn’t want me?’

She knew he could continue to babble, so she just stopped him,  _ again. _ It took a long time, but in the end she got him to tell what happened. 

‘Okay, let me recap. You harassed a cleaner. That’s it?’

‘Yes! Wait! No! I did not harass her! She said -’ He stopped when she held up her hand. 

‘Your harassed a cleaner. I can deal with that. It will take a few calls, and, mind you, I did not want to deal with something like that now, but okay. You sexually harassing someone, I can do.’

‘Sexually harassing - you can do -  what?’

‘Her name was Carla Allende, correct? I will deal with it, Tony. Don’t worry. Go and sleep, you look horrible.’

He did not move. He was looking at her like she was this new person he never saw before. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Something was still eluding him. 

‘What do you mean “deal with it”? Actually. Hold on. I came to you because it wasn’t “sexual harassment” (he actually did the air quotes. He was hangover, okay?). I came to you because-- because it wasn’t and you would-- do something?’. He finished lamely.

‘Tony, if it isn’t anything, why did you come to me? Look, if what happened is what you told me, then yes it  _ was  _ sexual harassment. The point, however, is that you should not worry about it. I am used to it.’  That did  _ not  _ shut him up.

‘Used to it?? USED TO IT?? I don’t harass women. It was flirting!!!’ He was getting mad now. Why couldn’t they just  _ understand that? _

She levelled him with a look. He ignored it and just kept trying to defend himself. ‘It was innocent flirting! Trust me! Just that woman, that  _ hysterical _ woman, could not take a joke.’ 

‘Tony. Shut up. It was sexual harassment. It is okay, as I told you many times now. It is not even your first time, why are you making a big deal out of it? I will take care of it. And, now, if you may, I need to go back to work. Paperwork (she pointed at a huge stack of papers). I was serious. Go, now.’

While talking, she took him to the door. After a quick ‘Bye’ she closed the door in his face. He was frozen there. His brain trying to come up with a retort. In the end, he decided Pepper was wrong, it wasn’t sexual harassment. She was just -- joking!  _ Yes, she is just joking. Not a good joke, if I have to say, but a joke. Yep. _ Plus, if it was sexual harassment, she would have told him something  _ more _ , right? Some kind of reprimand? Right? Of course yes, he reasoned, this was  _ Pepper.  _

 

* * *

 

A few days went by. Nothing happened. And honestly, what should have happened? He didn’t do  _ anything. _

It was probably fate, or some kind of twisted karma. It was a week later when everything happened.

 

* * *

 

 

He turned on the TV.  _ Oh hell, another of those gossip programs.  _ He nearly turned it off when he saw the words flashing, huge, bold, on the screen ‘Sexual harassment scandal’. His body froze.  _ F-u-c-k- _

A few seconds after they mentioned a name. And it wasn’t ‘Tony Stark’.

_ Thank fuck. Wait. Why was I even scared? I didn’t do anything. Nope. Not me. _

He listened for a bit. _Aw. That actor. I liked that actor. Oh-_ He knew that guy. His ugly face was hard to forget. That guy hanged out in similar circles as he did, very rich circles. He was usually the guy inviting him for movie premieres and introducing him to actresses. _Wait. He did what?_ _How could I not notice that?_ It didn’t sit right with him. 

But, in a very Tony Stark fashion, his mind went back to other stuff, science stuff (because science! Duh.). Still, he couldn’t completely forget about it. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a week later. Seven days, and memories of that night still plagued him.  _ That damn woman.  _  A thought came up  _ Google! Internet! How did not I think of that? _

Not even a hour later and he was regretting his choice. Maybe not all answers were online. He nearly gave up, and thank god he didn’t because an hour later he found himself completely engrossed in what he was reading.  _ All answers are online, apparently. You just need to know where to look for. Lucky me, I know everything.  _ Except he didn’t. Know everything, that is. The more he was reading, the more he felt a horrible sense of dread pooling in his stomach. 

His memory (and damn his near perfect memory) decided it was the perfect time to play scenes from the past. Every innuendo he made to  one of his employees. Every time a woman responded with nervousness to his flirting. And the models. God, all those times that he suggested ‘knowing people in the industry’ to convince those young, beautiful women to go back to his penthouse.  _ Fuckfuckfuckfuck. I need a drink,  _ he decided. 

 

* * *

 

 

He spent the next few days reading. There was this hashtag where women posted their stories. He read a lot of those. Whenever he felt like stopping, he just thought that if they lived it, then he could well read about it. It was horrible. Some of the stories -  _ Holy fuck.  _ He had to do something, he decided.  _ I am not a monster.  _ (a voice in his brain told him ‘yes, you are’ - but he decided to ignore it for the moment, it was time to be productive, not wallow in self-pity). 

Once he made a plan, nothing could stop him. First, he needed a speech. He wasn’t used to writing those, to put it mildly. 

‘Jarvis, can you write a speech to say sorry for sexual harassment? Say something that convey that I am very-very-very sorry, it won’t happen again, and I assume full responsibility of my actions.’

Just a few seconds later the AI answered, ‘Done, sir. Sent it to your tablet.’

He opened it and - ‘Yeah, no. [This](https://apologygenerator.com) is bullshit. Where did you find this?’

‘Sorry sir. There is this website, it produces apologies automatically. I assumed that it was what you wanted.’

‘Nevermind, Jar. I probably need to write it myself.’ That was not going to be easy.  _ And that is the point. Damn.  _

He spent the rest of the day writing the speech. And thank god for people on the internet being ruthless when commenting the ‘apologies’ the various actors and producers came up with. He would have made some ( _ ok, a lot _ ) of those mistakes himself. But, all the stuff he read helped him. He understood why it was not okay to phrase an apology by saying that “I am worry for what they feel” or why it was just stupid to try to blame alcohol or saying it was a joke ( _ ugh.  _ He cringed thinking of when  _ he _ used that excuse.). 

After the speech, he had finished to plan a few other things. 

‘JARVIS, did I forget anything?’

‘No, sir. Most journalists have already confirmed for the press conference.’

He gulped. He was doing this for real. 

 

* * *

 

 

The day of the press conference could not come fast enough, and at the same time it was too early. He need more time to prepare!

_ I really hope this is the correct thing to do.  _  He started to become anxious.  _ What if I mess up? What if it is all wrong? Should’ve read more. I am an idiot.  _

Addressing the room full of journalists he began:

 

‘Hello everyone. This is my contributions to the scandals regarding sexual misconduct. I think we all know what I am talking about’ The flash couldn’t stop. Everyone was surprised, they were not expecting that from Tony Stark. ‘As you may know I am a ‘playboy’. I often see some of you addressing me as such. I like to think I am one, too. But it has been brought to my attention a while ago, that I am not always a ‘playboy’, I am also the kind of man that harasses women.’

The silence started. And didn’t stop. He expected a lot of questions, but apparently no one dared to say anything.

 

‘Okay. So, in respect for her privacy I want reveal her name. But, I need to thank one of my employees who opened my eyes. You were brave to scream at me, and I was an idiot. I am sorry. I would like to apologize to all the women that felt uncomfortable because of what I did or said. I am truly sorry. I did not understand what I was doing. As much as I would like to say that it was only flirting for me, I  realize this is not an excuse. Again, I am sorry. 

I would like to issue a special apology to my employees who I made uncomfortable with my “jokes” and “innuendos”. I should have known better, I am an adult. I know many women filed complaints against my behaviors. And I know that the method those were managed was horrible. I promise from now on there will be  Zero Tolerance for sexual harassment in the company. In the next few days a memo will circulate with the new policy. 

This was my apology. But I know that it is not enough. Those that filed a complaint with HR will be contacted in the next few days in order to agree on a settlement. (He noticed the glint in the eyes of many journalists -  _ too bad _

_ assholes) _ I promise everyone that no clause prohibiting disclosure will be included. Everyone should feel free to share whatever they want, if they want. 

I know the women I should apologize to are not limited to my employees. For this reason I will open a fund of 10 million dollars (a general gasp could be heard in the room), and every woman can ask for up to 5k, no need to prove anything. It will start operating from (he looked at his clock) now, and run until it is empty. For more details, please go to Stark Industries’ website. Don’t try to hack it, you won’t be able to do anything. 

Ok, this is everything. I will be now go for lunch.’

He moved through the journalists. Everyone was pushing him, but he felt like he could finally breathe. 

 

* * *

A week later he found a note in his workshop. It just said 

> ‘Apologies accepted. You did good. C.’

 

He was finally doing something right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things:
> 
> Idk what he should do, but I think I like the solution I came up with. I mean, he had billions, and 10mil is not even the cost of a private jet.
> 
> The apology generator is real, and it is hilarious and very sad at the same time (https://apologygenerator.com/)
> 
> I hope this I dealt with the matter in a decent way. 
> 
> I decided to just go for forgiveness because I feel that for what he did, he did enough. Plus, that was one woman, so that doesn't imply everyone would react the same. 
> 
> If you didn't like the role of Pepper. Well, I think it is realistic in a way that she had to hide that kind of shit for years. 
> 
> (These notes are more word vomit than anything)


	4. The other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D is a homeless guy minding his own businesses. Just, once in a while, when he could afford it, he liked to get lost in the bottle. Enter Tony Stark, recovering alcoholic, emphasis on the ‘recovering’. Oh, and there is also the police, because of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with classism; in particular, with prejudice towards homeless people. I don’t know the laws in the US, or NYC, so I made up everything based on stuff that happens in other places (EU countries mostly - and UK). I don’t know if I need to spell this out, but - this kind of treatment is wrong, for many many reasons. 
> 
> I can’t believe people (real people!) are reading my work! As this is my first work and I have no idea what I am doing, feedback of any kind will be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Read endnotes for warnings.  
> (Also, I am totally naming my OC after characters of Scrubs. Idk why.)

Tony Stark was drinking. Honestly, the fact that everything started with him drunk was getting repetitive. But, to be fair, there were few times when he was  sober. 

Anyway, Tony Stark was at a party. He didn’t like that kind of event. All stuffy assholes. All like his  _ father.  _

_ Damn, I need to drink more.  _ An he proceeded to do exactly that. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was time to leave. It wasn’t late, with the party was not even close to its end, but people were starting to look and point at him. He might be drunk, but he was no idiot. He marched to the host, thanked her and left. 

Once outside, he realized that Happy was nowhere to be seen, and in Manhattan traffic it would take him a lot of time to arrive.  _ I can walk. Am I too drunk to walk? I am not too drunk! Right, left, right, left. Look ahead and act like you are not drunk. Totally doable! I can walk!  _ He could totally walk. However, the same thing could not be said of his ability to remember directions. 

He had been walking for around 15 minutes when he realized that the tower was nowhere sight. He turned and -  _ Oh.  _ He just walked in the opposite direction.

_ Too tired. Those blankets look nice. I will just sleep here.  _

He lied down, and -  _ Eww, bad smell. Bad.  _ He opted for sitting and reclining against the wall. Scanning the are around he noticed that there was a bottle of vodka there. Without thinking he took it and started drinking. 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Hey’

‘Uh?’ He looked up. In front of him, standing, there was a man who was dressed, well,  _ slightly _ less formal than he was. 

‘You are sitting on my blankets. Move’

‘Oh. Sorry. I will- Just give me a second - My driver - I will leave -’

‘Driver. Wow. No, ehm… You can sit here if you need to wait, just scoot over. ‘ Then  extending his hand - ‘ -And pass me that’. Tony grinned. 

* * *

 

 

They drank together, and talked. J.D was surprisingly easy to talk to. They talked about the dark moments in their life, with a sincerity that only alcohol allows. Tony about his father; J.D about losing his job and going through the death of his children and wife. 

‘And I used to have a nice job, you see. Right there (he pointed to a skyscraper). Nothing fancy, oh on. But it paid the bills. And the mortgage. Damn!! That FUCKING MORTGAGE! Those assholes! Betting on people’s lives like that. That house, you see, it was my life. You have to understand. It was the best thing, we worked hard for it. Me and Michelle. A room for each kid, it was great. But then, then  - fuck - FUCK! THOSE ASSHOLES! They took everything away! Michelle … she couldn’t cope with it. Nothing, we had  - We lost everything. The kids, we didn’t know how to tell them. How do you explain to a child that they will have to live in a car?

I was out of the house. It was the day before they would come and take everything away. Michelle. She - she just did what she thought it was right. And damn. I would hate her for it, I do. But, but I think I might have done that if she hadn’t. I - I -’ and he fell silent. 

 

Tony was stunned. Even in his drunken state, he understood what the man said. It was -  _ Fuck, and I am here complaining about my father not hugging me enough.  _

Not knowing what to say he just passed the bottle to the now silent man. While he was drinking, he noticed a couple of men approaching. 

‘What are you doing here? Oh, drinking I see.’ And he smiled. Tony did not like that smile, at all. 

‘Well, what do you think? (he looked at his companion) I think we should take them down the station. It’s a 500$ fine between sleeping and drinking outside.’ He sounded waaay too happy to Tony’s hears. 

‘Stand up’ said the other man who had been silent until that moment. 

In different circumstances, Tony would have made a smart retort. But now, with a baton pointed to his face, he could not muster the strength to say anything. Or to move, for that matter. ‘Uh.Uh.’ - was all he could come up with. 

The man, not happy with both his victims ignoring his orders, started to apply pressure with his baton. Not to hurt, but as an  _ incentive _ . 

‘What? Cannot even follow orders? Stand. Up. Easy right? Even crackheads can follow it.’ 

That apparently was a great joke for the two men, who started to laugh. Tony, on the other hand, didn’t find it funny - at all. The fear sobered him up a lot, he could think more clearly now. He quickly stood up. 

‘Care to repeat that?’ And ... that was clearly the wrong thing to say. 

The baton hit his shoulder and it  _ hurt _ . 

His companion saw that and started to join in. He started kicking and using his baton on J.D. Everything was happening too fast. Until it wasn’t. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony noticed when the blows stopped. He raised his face and saw his driver - Happy - pushing the cop to the wall. He concentrated, trying to understand what he was saying. 

‘- you think you are doing? Hitting Mr. Stark? You are done, so so done!’

 

* * *

 

 

The cop let J.D go and tried to free his colleague. When he heard the name Tony Stark, he turned and looked, really looked, at the man. Without doubts, that  _ was Tony. Fucking. Stark. Fuck.  _ If he didn’t do anything, he and Fred were done.  _ Done.  _

‘Woha. Let him go, he is an officer!’ The man released his friend, but stayed close.  _ Good. Well, better. _

He turned to Mr. Stark ‘Mr. Stark, we are very sorry. But you will understand, we couldn’t possibly expect that a man like you would be with a  _ man _ like  _ that _ . No business dirtying yourself with someone like that. As we said, before you  _ resisted the arrest _ , your actions are illegal. But, we can close an eye for you. I am sure we won’t find you sleeping and drinking in the street  _ again. _

We will just take him (he pointed to J.D) to the station. No worries for you.’

 

* * *

 

 

Neither Happy nor Tony moved a muscle. Tony lowered his eyes looking at J.D. He wasn’t showing any particular emotion, no fear or anger at the officer’s words. Maybe a hint of resignation.  _ That _ was what made Tony flip. 

‘Well, no it will be a problem for me. You see, if you arrest my friend, I will be very unhappy about it. And nothing good happens to those that make me unhappy.’

Both officers fell silent. For a man that was usually easygoing, Tony knew how to be scary. 

‘Well,  _ gentlemen  _ (his disdain very clear in his tone), if this is all, me and my friend will go back to  _ my tower _ to finish  _ our _ party. You are not invited. Happy, lead the way.’

He helped J.D to his feet and then helped carry him toward the limousine. 

* * *

 

 

By the time they arrived to the tower, Tony was barely tipsy. J.D, on the other hand, was not so conscious. He could barely hold himself up. Kindly, Tony took his new found friend to one of the free bedrooms and helped him to get in the bed. Then he went to his room and, as soon as he touched the covers, he just crashed. 

  
  


Outside the tower, Happy was calling a friend. No one hurt his friend without repercussions. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some violence; discussion of [spoiler] suicide/homicide.  
> \--  
> Characters’ thoughts should be taken for what they are. Their thoughts. I say this because Tony thinks that because he went through less shit than J.D, then he shouldn’t complain. It is a common thought to have, which is why I have included it. Common, but wrong.  
> \-- 
> 
> The story of Tony and J.D is not finished!  
> \-- 
> 
> Again, I am fucking with the timeline. Personally, I see this happening soon after the financial crisis, so let's say 2008/2009? It is not based on anyone in particular. But rates of suicide increased in many countries (including US) after the crisis.  
> The type of suicide mentioned is actually more common among men, as they usually feel like they need to provide for the family. But, for plot reasons I used a less common case.   
> In general, for this fanfic I am going for realistic, not 100% real. Also, I am a sucker for happy endings :)   
> \-- 
> 
> Leave comments and/or kudos if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not even my first language - so if you spot any mistake, I will happily fix them.  
> I did not edit this much, so sorry if it sucks. It's the first piece of fiction I have written outside of school. It's probably very very bad.


End file.
